Halloween Drabbles: Morgan & Reid
by hot4booth
Summary: Criminal Minds Halloween Drabbles Challenge/Competition - This collection of Drabbles will center around Morgan and Reid with appearances from other cast members. -Slash- Disclaimer: I own nothing. #2 - Spooktacular Hauntings - Halloween Drabble Prompt: Your characters go to a haunted house.
1. The Bet at the BAU

**Halloween Drabble Prompt:** Your character tries to ignore Halloween. (Challenge/Competition on the CM Weekly Prompts forum)

Word Count: 472

**The Bet at the BAU**

Garcia was waiting for the team to get back from their latest case. It was after hours, so it was easy to tell their arrival. Garcia bounded into the bull pen excitedly.

"_This _could be trouble," Rossi said only loud enough for a couple of teammates to hear.

"Baby Girl, what's got you so excited?"

"Well, as you know, Halloween is in a few days."

"Oh, hell no!" cried Morgan. "You know I hate Halloween."

"I love Halloween!" said Reid with a wide grin.

"We know," replied the team in unison.

"There just happens to be a new haunted house not too far from Morgan's house."

"Oh, hell no!" Morgan cried again.

"I was lucky to find it. Since I had some errands to run before checking in on Clooney, I went a different direction."

"Oh, come on, Morgan," pleaded Reid. "The people behind the creepy masks work there. You're not in any danger."

"I'm sure Reid would keep you safe," snickered Rossi.

Morgan gave him a glare. "Funny, Rossi. I'm the one that protects him."

"Excuse me," Reid said indignantly. "I can take care of myself just fine."

"You can do it, Hot Stuff." Then Garcia recalled what Hotch had said to her during the Tobias Henkel case. "Just pretend you're profiling the house. If the house could talk, what would it say?"

Everyone but Hotch looked at her strangely. Hotch wore a rare smirk.

"I have an idea," Prentiss smiled deviously. "Tomorrow, let's start a betting pool on whether Morgan can get through it without freaking out."

Morgan growled and ran a hand over his smooth head.

"What are the rules? He can't go alone or we won't know how he survived while in there," asked Rossi.

"Who do you want to go with you?" asked JJ.

"Who said I was going?"

"You can't turn down a dare, especially if there is a lot of money riding on it," reasoned Prentiss.

They spent the next few minutes setting up the pool.

-He would chicken out at the last minute and not go in.

-He would freak out and run back out the entrance.

-He would come out the exit freaked out, sweating and avoiding eye contact.

-He would come out calmly schooling his expression.

-He would come out cocky and/or laughing.

The rules:

-No flashlights

-No iPod

-He can take Reid with him.

**~oOo~**

The whole way to Reid's apartment, Morgan was silent. He refused to talk even though Reid tried to start a conversation a few times. He finally sighed and gave up.

When he parked in front of Reid's apartment, he asked Morgan if he was coming in for awhile.

"I don't think so. I'm too grumpy, tonight."

"I'm pretty sure I have a cure for that."

Morgan chuckled and let Reid pull him out of the car.

**~oOo~**

It's not too late to join us in the Halloween Drabble fun. The Challenge/Competition sign-up runs until October 8. Stories need to be written and posted by October 29.

**Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts Forum**


	2. Spooktacular Hauntings

**Halloween Drabble Prompt**: Your characters go to a haunted house.

(_Challenge/Competition on the CM Weekly Prompts forum_)

I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I may have to try again.

Word Count: 496

**Spooktacular Hauntings**

Morgan and Reid met the team, plus a few others from the bureau, at the entrance of the Haunted House called, _Spooktacular Hauntings_.

"Did they all have to be invited?" growled Morgan at no one in particular.

"Don't get your underwear in a jumble, Hot Stuff. Reid will take care of you."

He heard some chuckling and sarcastic remarks about the tables being turned on who was protecting who and he pinned his glare on a couple of them which quieted them quickly.

"We'll just meet you at the exit," drawled Rossi. "If you're a little freaked out at the end, I'll give you an Italian double cheek kiss for your effort," he added with a wink.

"Oh hell, no!"

"Good to hear it. That now gives me 50% odds of winning."

**~oOo~**

The first trouble Morgan encountered was a masked man grabbing at him. Morgan reached for the gun that wasn't there. Reid had the foresight to leave it locked in the glove compartment of the SUV.

"Hey man, relax! Are you a cop?"

"We're FBI," said Reid from behind Morgan. "Macho man doesn't like masks and he's been dared to go through," yelled Reid above the noise.

"Watch it, Reid, or you may find _yourself_ not making it through," Morgan growled back.

The teen decided this was something he needed to see and followed behind the two men.

What Morgan didn't know was that Reid went through the haunted house the night before to be aware of what was coming. He knew around the next corner, someone would pop out screaming. To prevent the young worker from getting punched by Morgan's reflexes, he distracted him from holding him around the waist from behind. The screaming man found it amusing that such a muscular man was being held back by a pipe cleaner looking man and asked his co-worker what was going on.

As they continued through the house with squeaky floor boards and drooping floors, Reid took care of Morgan and relaxed him the best way he knew how.

**~oOo~**

Twenty minutes later, Morgan and Reid finally made their way out the exit on the other end of the make-shift house.

"That's a new one. Walk through a haunted house and get aroused," teased Prentiss.

"I'm pretty sure that has more to do with Reid than the haunting," said Garcia.

Hotch winced and Rossi choked on his apple cider.

"I _really_ did not need to know that," groaned Hotch.

"What's going on here?" shouted the manager. "You're all supposed to be working not playing," he yelled at the line of about 5 play actors from the house. "If I'm giving refunds tonight, it's coming out of your pay!"

The teenagers groaned and hurried back to their stations.

"It looks like we missed all the fun standing out here," mused Anderson.

"I think it's safe to say, no one wins the bet," pouted Garcia.

"Does this mean I win everyone's money," Reid asked hopefully?

**~oOo~**

Thank you so much for your awesome Morgan/Reid goodness reviews! It's difficult not to keep coming back to writing for this pair with reviewers like you… seriously. I really should be working on my original piece based on an adapted multi-chapter MoReid story I want to get published, but you keep me motivated.

If you haven't stopped by the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts and the special Drabble Halloween prompts competition, I encourage you to. It's a lot of fun to be involved in a supportive community group of writers. I would love, love, love to see you there!

**Thank you: Palmer Blu, Sue1313, Aching Bones, irishgirl9, omgnotagain, jenny crum and Hotly81173!**


End file.
